


Is There Anything Out There?

by spydalek



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Afterlife Discussion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: When Sarah Jane finds Sky outside looking up at the night sky, she and Sky share a moment of philosophical discussion over hot chocolate.





	Is There Anything Out There?

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a prompt on Reddit, and was originally going to be Sky reacting to a magic show but then I got this idea and it flowed better. :) It's the first short story I've written and published on here. :D
> 
> Enjoy Sky asking Sarah Jane a philosophical question about what comes after. :)

Sky Smith frowned as she looked up at the night sky while she sat in the backgarden of 13 Bannerman Road, after a long day of school and homework. "Everything alright, Sky?" came Sarah Jane's voice, from behind her. She looked to see Sarah Jane walking towards the bench with two cups of what looked like hot chocolate in her hands. She handed one to Sky, who took it with a smile, before sitting down as Sky said "I'm fine, Sarah Jane. Just thinking about what we learnt in school today…"

"R.E?" asked Sarah Jane, with a knowing smile. She had been in this situation with her other child, almost four years ago. "Luke was the same when he had his first lesson."

"Is there really something up there?" asked Sky, looking at her. Sarah Jane let out a smile as she let Sky continue "A place where you go when you die?"

"As I told Luke when he asked, I don't know," she said, honestly as she looked at the girl she had quickly come to see as her own. Sky took a sip of her hot chocolate as Sarah Jane looked up to the sky herself, before giving Sky a small smile. "But I do know that the idea of there being a place where everybody you know are waiting for you… It's appealing to a lot of people." She took a sip of her own hot chocolate before continued "I won't say I'm not one of them, the idea that those I've lost are looking down on me… Waiting for me to embrace them…" She smiled. Which fell when she saw Sky's expression fall. And the unshed tears in her eyes. Sarah Jane wiped them away as she said "But that won't be for a long time yet, little miss. You and Luke are stuck with me for a while yet. My day hasn't come yet." Sky nodded, as she burrowed into Sarah Jane's side, sipping her hot chocolate. Sarah Jane smiled. She loved the small moments like this, looking up at space with her children, and almost instinctively began pointing out stars. And for almost a moment, she swore she heard a familiar male voice say " _Don't worry, old girl, we're gonna be waiting a long while for you._ " and she smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short story. :)


End file.
